<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes Familiar, Though Not My Own by loud_as_lions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172033">Eyes Familiar, Though Not My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions'>loud_as_lions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ley Line Longing - TRC Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Swap, M/M, idk y'all it's just gay, some weird leyline magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_as_lions/pseuds/loud_as_lions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan and Adam had been getting closer recently. Neither expected to ever get this close, though.</p><p>aka: the pynch body swap fic that has been sitting in my drafts since 2018</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ley Line Longing - TRC Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is literally from Pynch Week 2018... yeah. It's still unfinished (aka why I never posted it), but I do really like what I have so far, so I figured I'd post it here and maybe y'all could motivate me to finish it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The thing about Cabeswater was that Adam, being it's magician, knew it best - which wasn't saying a whole lot, since Adam felt he barely knew anything at all about any of this mystical nonsense that was now his life. He had a sneaking suspicion that Ronan knew more about Cabeswater, at least more than he was letting on, but Adam had no evidence of this. It was just a weird, possibly Cabeswater-induced feeling. Though, maybe in this case that was evidence enough. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>That's what really got to Adam about all this: not the mystical part, but all the unknown. Adam Parrish liked to know what was going on, especially when it pretatined to his own life. Cabeswater making him even more unknowable than he already was wouldn't have bothered him nearly as much if it hadn't gone and made him unknowable to himself, too. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, when Adam woke up in Cabeswater in the early hours of the morning, before the sun was even up, he was more annoyed than anything else. Just another new, weird thing about himself that he didnt understand and, apparently, couldn't control.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He angrily marched himself home, and flopped back into bed. He wanted to question it more, wanted to go to Gansey and ask what the hell had just happened to him, to go to Fox Way and ask if there was anything wrong with him because of it. But, he had school in a few hours, and that was still top priority, even over whatever may or may not be mystically wrong with him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It wasnt until morning that Adam realized he didn't need anyone else to tell him what was wrong. He stood frozen in his tiny bathroom, staring at Ronan's reflection where his own should have been.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ronan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strange dreams were more familiar to Ronan than most others. However, waking up somewhere he knew he hadn't fallen asleep? That was new to him, but he definitely was not a fan. Waking up in Cabeswater wasn't unpleasant- Cabeswater was one of his favorite places, coming in just short of the barns, and closely followed by the St. Agnes apartment Adam Parrish now called his own. </p><p>    But, waking up in Cabeswater with his mother's concerned expression looking down at him? It was sort of nice, because he hadn't woken up to his mothers face in years, but the look in her eyes reminded him of when he'd wake up after dreaming, something awful clutched in his small fists. </p><p>    It occured to Ronan it may have been a dream. But certain telltale signs weren't there: Orphan Girl was nowhere in sight, and aside from waking up in Cabeswater nothing inherently out of the ordinary was happening as far as he could tell. Maybe he did fall asleep here? Had come to see mom and just didn't remember? Ronan didn't know if that would be more or less concerning</p><p>    "Dear?" his mother asked. Maybe it was a nightmare, because he'd never heard that tone of uncertainty in Aurora's voice before. </p><p>    Ronan sat up, stretching his arms above his head. "Mom? What am I doing here?"</p><p>    Auroras eyes widened, but then she gave him a smile he was far too familiar with. "Oh, Ronan." she sighed, and that tone was familiar, too. He furrowed his brows and looked down to his hands to see what he'd brought back from his head this time.</p><p>    Except, the hands he found weren't his. </p><p>    He'd spent enough time studying Adam Parrish's hands to know them when he saw them. For a horrible moment he wondered if that was what hed dreamed, but no, they were very clearly attached to his own arms… no, those were too dark to be his... unscarred and braceletless...</p><p>    Ronan looked back up at his mother, eyes wide. Aurora nodded, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't panic. We'll figure it out."</p><p>    How she could manage to be so calm was beyond him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapters will be longer after this one, don't worry! I just wanted to get these two out there now, and I like separating them by POV. </p><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>Comments &amp; kudos are always appreciated. Come yell with me about these raven boys and other assorted fandom stuff @ magna-sicut-leonum on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>